Pink Mirabel
by Alpha29King
Summary: 10-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki catches a shiny Pokemon while in the forest, thinking. From then on, his journey begins.


_**Pink Mirabel**_

**A/N:** Enjoy the story. That's all I got to say.

**Summary:** 10-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki catches a shiny Pokemon while in the forest, thinking. From then on, his journey begins.

* * *

Ten-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the path through the forest behind the clinic his father ran from their house. As he followed the dirt path, the boy stared at the Premier Ball in his hand. The path took him towards Clear Lake. It was named after the fact that it's so clean and pure, you could dip a glass into it to get a drink of water without worrying about getting sick. When he reached the lake, Ichigo headed for his favorite tree, and slumped at its base. He continued to fidget with the white ball.

The Premier Ball was an early birthday present from his mother. His birthday was still two months away, but his Pokemon journey will start in less than a week. He remembered the day Professor Urahara came to the school and gave the first fifty students to arrive at the cafeteria a test to acquire their trainer IDs. All his friends had passed, including Keigo, which surprised everybody. Of course, Uryu got the best score.

He leaned his head back, and stared at the sky, deep in thought. His favorite choices for a starter were either a Cyndaquil or a Turtwig. But even with the third best score on the test, his chances on getting a starter from the professor weren't so great. The reason being that his house was on the other side of Karakura Town and the farthest from the lab.

_Maybe I should catch a wild Pokemon, just in case I don't get there on time. But what…?_

A rustling bush brought him back to earth. Ichigo managed to pinpoint the direction of the noise. Just as he was getting to his feet, a Pokemon came running out of the forest, running towards the lake. It looked humanoid with a yellow and pink body. Behind its head was a giant pair of jaws that drooped like hair. Whatever it was, seemed to be injured, badly, and it collapsed halfway to the lake. On pure trainer's instinct, and the need for a Pokemon, Ichigo threw the white ball. It barely wiggled before the red light on the button went out.

He couldn't believe it. He actually caught a Pokemon without having to battle it. Running to the ball and picking it up, he cheered.

"I caught a Pokemon, this is great!"

_But what injured it?_

Suddenly, the boy felt like there was a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a big purple monster. It was his father's Drapion, Shoki. His father, Isshin was the one that ran the clinic, along with his mother, Masaki. His father must have ordered it to keep an eye on him. They turned toward the path to head home, when all of a sudden...

"Marowak!"

Ichigo and Shoki were surprised by a brown Pokemon wearing a skull as a helmet. And it looked pissed. Then it was joined by two more Pokemon, a black dog with a red snout and a short, grey-bodied humanoid with three crested horns on it's head. To Ichigo, the two new ones were identifiable. They were a Houndour, a dark/fire type, and a Machop, a pure fighting type. They also seemed pissed. Then the three charged in for an attack.

The Marowak and Houndour both ran with heads down for a double Headbutt, while the Machop had both arms crossed for a Cross Chop. But their attacks never made it to their targets, as Shoki charged back with an X-Scissor. Shoki being more powerful than the offending Pokemon, sent them flying across the horizon.

"Wow, I'm definitely getting myself a Drapion."

Shoki smiled at his master's son's comment. Or at least it looked like it to Ichigo. After thinking it through, Ichigo ran back home with the Drapion right behind him. Running through the forest, the orange-haired boy tried thinking of a name for the mystery Pokemon, while staring at the Premier Ball in his hand. After passing a by a large pond, he finally came up with one.

"Mirabel."

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki looked down at his son, with arms crossed. He was a doctor who decided to run a clinic than work in a hospital. He stared at his son in disbelief after what Ichigo just told him. Ichigo and Shoki ran into the house, sending the back door flying open. He then looked up at his Drapion, who nodded his head to back up Ichigo's story.

"So you're telling me you caught an injured Pokemon, then three others attacked you while you were celebrating the capture?" Isshin questioned.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, looking down at the floor.

"What Pokemon is it?" the man asked.

"I dunno," Ichigo admitted.

"Okay," Isshin nodded. "Since it's injured, take it to your room, while I go get the medical supplies."

"So you're gonna heal it?" the boy asked.

"No," his father replied. "You are. I'm going to teach you how to treat your Pokemon when they're injured or sick, so in case there isn't a Pokemon Center for miles, you'll know what to do."

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled and ran upstairs to his room.

Once his son was gone, Isshin turned to the Drapion and handed it a plastic bag. "Shoki, here, take this medication to Old Lady Hitsugaya."

Shoki nodded and left to make the delivery. With a sigh, Isshin went to the medical closet and grabbed the necessary item to heal his son's catch and his old Pokedex.

* * *

When Ichigo barged into his bedroom, he released his mystery Pokemon onto his bed and placed its head on the pillow. Once that was done, Ichigo took a look around the room, looking for something to make the Pokemon more comfortable. His room wasn't very extravagant. It had a single bed covered with Haunter print sheets and pillowcases. The desk next to his bed was an office desk that he got from an office company that went bankrupt two years ago. He even got the boss's leather, heated, massaging desk chair.

On the desk were his only three Pokemon plush toys, a Delcatty, a Flareon, and an Anorith. The plush Delcatty was a birthday present from his friend Orihime when he turned six. The plush Flareon he purchased from an online catalog. The plush Anorith was bought from a gift shop when his class went on a fieldtrip to the history museum in Fraccion City. In one of the drawers was a laptop his friend Mizuiro gave him for his birthday last year. Another drawer held extra pencils, erasers, and line paper for school. The last drawer contained only two catalogs, a trainer's catalog and a coordinator's catalog.

The trainer's catalog contained the images, names, and prices for things a trainer would need while on his or her journey. This one was only if the trainer was going for the gym badges. It listed backpacks, badge cases, tents, traveling outfits, and even custom anything.

The coordinator's catalog basically showed the same things as the other catalog, but everything was for contests. There were ribbon cases, ball capsules, seals, and outfits. Even accessories to boost a Pokemon's appeal and clothing for the Pokemon were listed.

Ichigo had already ordered a few things from both catalogs, since he planned on going for both gym badges and contest ribbons. He had purchased a badge case, a ribbon case, some traveling clothes, a new backpack, a set of ball capsules for contests, and a set of custom Pokeballs. The custom balls were to be a dark color with a flame pattern, and a he was only going to use to catch contest worthy Pokemon. He chose to go with the box of a hundred Pokemon. Ichigo paid for everything using his allowance combined with the money he earned doing odd jobs around Karakura Town. His parents were also going to give with some other things he was going to need during journey. But what exactly, he didn't know.

He had finally found a blanket for the Pokemon, when his father entered the room with a first aid kit made only for Pokemon and his old Pokedex. Isshin stopped at the door when he saw the Pokemon that his son had caught. He gave an impressed whistle before going to the desk and putting the kit and Pokedex on it.

"Ichigo, my son, I'm impressed that you caught this Pokemon," Isshin commented Ichigo, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking down at him. "I am also very proud of you."

"Um… thanks," Ichigo said hesitantly, as his dad let go, grabbing the Pokedex and flipping it open to turn it on. "But what Pokemon is it?"

"It's a Mawile. A pure steel-type that can have either the Hyper Cutter ability, which cancels out any move that lowers Attack, or the Intimidate ability, which scares the opponent into lowering its Attack. And apparently, this one has Intimidate. Plus, its female." Ichigo mentally celebrated that he guessed the gender correctly and naming it accordingly. Then his father continued. "And boy, are you lucky."

"Why?" Ichigo was confused now.

"Because it's a SHINY Mawile," Isshin said, show the Pokedex to the boy.

"Alright, cool," Ichigo grinned, widely. "Can we start healing it, dad?"

"Sure, but you're the one that's going to be doing the healing," the man said, opening the kit. "All I'm doing is showing you how to do it properly. Got it?"

"Roger!" Ichigo replied quickly, saluting his father, who was checking what kind of injuries the steel-type had sustained.

"Okay Ichigo, the Mawile only has a few burns, apply and spread the anti-burn ointment here, here, and here," Isshin directed for the torso, the left arm and the right leg.

Ichigo did as directed and applied the ointment carefully on the burnt areas.

"Now what?" the orange-haired boy asked when he finished.

"Now you wrap the bandages around those areas." Isshin ordered after quickly demonstrating to Ichigo how to do it properly on the leg.

Ichigo immediately set of to work on bandaging Mirabel. After the leg, he did the arm, followed by the torso, which his dad had to hold the Pokemon in a sitting position. Just as he was about to finish, his little sisters, Karin and Yuzu, which were twins, ran into the room, followed by his mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Right behind the three females were four Pokemon, two of which he recognized, a Butterfree and a Porygon, as belonging to his mother. The other two were a Combee and a female Nidoran. He quickly finished with the bandages and turn to face his mother, while the twin girls rushed to see the Pokemon that was lying in their brother's bed.

"Hi mom," he greeted

"Hi honey. I didn't hear you and the girls come in," Isshin tried not to sound surprised, then he noticed the Pokemon behind his daughters. "What's with those Pokemon?"

"We were heading back home when they crossed our path, and the girls asked if they could have them. I said no, but then they started begging with their puppy eyes. And here we are…" Masaki explained then raised an eyebrow while motioning to the Mawile on her son's bed. "And what's this?"

"This is Ichi-"

"This is Mirabel, my shiny Mawile," Ichigo introduced his first Pokemon to his mother and sisters. "I caught it with the Premier Ball you gave me."

"Wow," his mother was somewhat speechless and his sisters 'oohed'.

Then they introduced their Pokemon. Karin introduced her Pokemon, the Combee, which she named Sakura. The female Nidoran belonged to Yuzu and she decided to name it Queen. Finally, with a sigh, their mother cut in.

"Time to start making dinner. Isshin, honey, can you get the girls cleaned up?" Masaki asked her husband.

"Yeah, sure I can," Isshin answered, closing the lid of first aid kit with one hand and shutting off his Pokedex with the other. "Come on girls. Time to get you two ready for dinner."

Leaving the first aid kit on the desk, Isshin slipped the Pokedex into his pocket and grabbed the girls' hands and left the room. Masaki then turned to her son.

"Keep looking after her," she commanded. "And get yourself cleaned up for dinner too. Plus the things you orders have arrived and their downstairs."

"Yes mom," Ichigo nodded.

With a simple nod, Masaki left to start dinner. After a quick shower, Ichigo walked out of his bathroom and saw that Mirabel was finally awake. Dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper next to the bathroom door, Ichigo rushed to hug the Mawile. While Ichigo waited for dinner to be ready, he told his shiny Pokemon about his life, his dreams, and his friends. He started with the boys, then followed by telling Mirabel about all his female friends. He pulled out his personal photo album to point out the people he was talking about

Uryu Ishida came from a family of well-respected doctor. Uryu is the smart one of the class. He has dark blue hair and blue eyes and always wears dress clothes and a pair of reading glasses. He is starting to be a master tailor. He was raised by his grandfather, Soken, when his father, a doctor at Archer City Hospital, refused to be a part of the boy's life. He dreams of growing up to be a doctor and surpassing his father. With it being a skill for the Ishida family, he has started to master archery with the help of his grandfather.

Yasutora Sado is the peaceful and quiet one of the class. Everybody calls him by his nickname, Chad. He has short curly brown hair, light-brown eyes that are covered by his hair, and dark skin. Like Uryu, Chad lives with his grandfather. His parents died in some kind of accident. He also has incredible strength and his grandfather taught him how to use the power wisely. The clothes always seem to be a bit too tight.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is from a family of cat Pokemon breeders. He has spiky icy-blue hair and eyes. His parents are always on business trips and hardly ever home, so he's used to being alone at home. At times, he sleeps over at Ichigo's house when he doesn't want to be alone. His parents gave a male Meowth as a gift when they came back from a business trip, which he named Pantera. Grimmjow considers himself Ichigo's rival. It was his idea for the gang to have lunch on the school roof after he stole the key to the roof from the janitor.

Hanataro Yamada is the adopted son of a convenience store owner after he was left in front of the establishment as a baby. He has shoulder-length dark-blue hair and blue eyes. He is a complete klutz. Despite his clumsy nature, Hanataro is a good friend. He dreams of becoming a doctor, but his friend doubt that that will ever happen. He is also very good at helping his parents around the store. Hanataro is always the target for bullies because he's weak, and is always being saved by his friends or Tatsuki.

Keigo Asano is raised by his sister. No one knows anything about their parents. He has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He is a big pervert, but not as big as Professor Urahara, in school and always gets pummeled by the girls for it. He fails test on purpose just to be different from everybody else, but worked hard for his Pokemon license. He caught a Gligar that he named Takeo when he was six and it evolved to Gliscor when he was eight.

Renji Abarai grew up in a foster home. He has red hair in a pineapple ponytail and red eyes that hides behind a pair of sunglasses. He has a tendency to get the gang in trouble with wild Pokemon. His preferences in Pokemon are monkey Pokemon and snake Pokemon. Despite the fact that he dresses like a punk, he is a good guy. Along with Ichigo and Grimmjow, he is also very competitive.

Mizuiro Kajima comes from a model family with no bad eggs. He has short black hair and grey eyes. Though the girls of the school are attracted to him, he never returns their feelings when they confess. He's very popular with the girls in school. He decided to travel just for the thrill of the journey. He always goes on vacation with his family to places out of the region. Like last summer, he went to one of the Orange Islands. But ne matter where he goes, he always brings souvenirs for his friends.

Orihime Inoue is raised by her brother Sora. Her brother took custody of Orihime from their abusive parents. She has brown eyes and waist long brown hair with her bangs being pulled back by a pair flower-shaped hairclips given to her by Sora. Her brother attends community college while Orihime goes to school. With his class schedule, he can be at home before the elementary school ends for the day. She thinks that Ichigo doesn't know that she likes him, but he does.

Nemu Kurotsuchi was raised by her father alone. Not a lot is known about her mother, except that she died birthing her. She has dark purple hair in a braided ponytail and bluish- green eyes. Her father, a man named Mayuri, is strange scientist who seems to always be in the basement of his house working on weird experiments. He has a contract with some company. She is a well-behaved girl and really smart as well. She seems to a noticeable crush on Uryu and tends to get irritated when other girls talk to him.

Isane Kotetsu is from a family of doctors that treat people in disaster areas around the world. Meaning that she's alone at home with her sister most of the time. She has natural grey short hair and light-brown eyes. Isane unusually tall for her age. She aspires to be a great doctor one day. Her sister is always causing her trouble. She has a major crush on Chad and blushes whenever he's around her.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was raised by her two distant uncles who decided to have joined custody when her parents died. She has long green hair, yellowish-brown eyes, and a pink birthmark across her face. She prefers to be called Nel. Her uncle Dondochakka Bilstin, her mother's brother, and her uncle Pesche Guatiche, her father's cousin, moved into the Tu Odelschwanck house and opened a diner to make ends meat. And she helps them out when she's not busy with her friends. She flirts with Grimmjow by calling him by the nickname Grimmy, which she gave him.

Tatsuki Arisawa comes from a long line of champion fighting-type Pokemon trainers and she aspires to be the next great one. She has short black hair and dark-brown eyes. She hates bullies with a passion and is always beating one up when the bully is causing trouble. She was Orihime's first friend. The day Hanataro treated her injuries after she had gotten into a fight with a group of bullies and won, was the day that she started having a crush on the clumsy boy.

Soifon is the daughter of the owner of Karakura Town's only dojo. She has long black hair and yellow eyes. She loves training to master her skills. The only one able to beat her in fight is Tatsuki. Though Soifon is faster, Tatsuki is stronger. Like Uryu and Nemu, she is an honor roll student. She was a loner until Orihime invited her to join her, Tatsuki, Nemu, Isane, Rukia, and Nel for lunch. When Keigo accidentally tripped himself while minding his own business, he fell on top of Soifon and kissed her, causing her to start liking him.

Rukia Kuchiki is the sister of Sakura City's gym leader, Byakuya Kuchiki. The house she's living at is the Kuchiki family vacation home. She has short black hair and dark purple eyes. She is short for a girl her age and she sucks at drawing, which Ichigo uses to make fun of her. While her brother is busy at the gym, a few members of the staff stay at the villa to care for her. She likes Renji because he was the first one to be nice to her when she started school.

Cyan Sung-Sun moved to town with her aunt, the sister of her father, when Ichigo was eight, and at least a week after Takeo evolved. She has long dark-green hair and light purple eyes. She prefers to be called by her last name. She is quieter than Chad and way politer than Hanataro and Isane combined. Her first day of school, she was eating her lunch under a tree, when the girls decided to give her some company so she would be alone. After that day, she became a member of the group and the girls started having their lunch under that tree ever since. The day she moved there, they welcomed to town for the first time by Mizuiro, and from that day on, she had fallen for him. Even her aunt noticed this and encouraged her to go for it.

It took Ichigo almost an hour to explain everything to Mirabel. When he finally finished and closed the photo album, his mother called everybody for dinner. Mirabel climbed out of the bed and collapsed due to her still-injured right leg. Ichigo helped her up and downstairs for dinner.

'_Now I can't wait for the start of my journey…'_

Four days later, Ichigo walked toward Profes

* * *

sor Urahara's lab. He had woken up at seven in the morning and packed the last few things into his backpack. After a quick breakfast that consisted of pancakes, he returned Mirabel to her ball and headed out. His parents were astounded that the Mawile showed no sign of aggression. Mirabel slept with Ichigo and was already picking up his habits. Good and bad. Yuzu had tied a pink bow on Mirabel before they left.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Ichigo finally made it to the lab. He gave the door a few knock and waited patiently. A minute later, Urahara's assistant, Tessai, opened the door and ushered him in. Tessai led him to the lab's lounge, which was HUGE. His friends were already there, sitting in the back on some black leather seats with a wooden coffee table, so he went to join them. The girls were sitting on some pink sofas with a granite top coffee table. On the way there, he noticed a small padded table at the front of the room next to a chalkboard. The indentations that held Pokeballs were empty. Meaning that there were no Pokemon left for the professor to give him. But he wasn't worried, he already had Mirabel. When he reached his friends, he sat next on the couch between Uryu and Grimmjow.

"Did you guys already get your Pokemon?" he asked the obvious.

"Yup," his friends replied in unison.

"Where's that pervert, Urahara?"

"He got a phone call while he was giving us a lecture on the basics of being a Pokemon trainer and had to go out to take it," Mizuiro explained.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded. "What Pokemon did you guys get?"

Uryu started the introductions as he released his choice starter. "This is my Totodile, Raptor."

"Say hello to my Bulbasaur, Bradley," Hanataro followed.

"Meet Nawat," Grimmjow brought out a Torchic.

"Come on out, Furnace." A Chimchar released by Keigo.

"Your turn, Rosemary." Mizuiro called out a female Chikorita.

"Say hi to Ichigo Gaucho," Chad said, also releasing a Chikorita, which was male.

"This is Tahoka, my Mudkip," Renji introduced his starter, lastly.

"Sorry Ichigo, but there are no Pokemon left for you," Hanataro apologized.

"That's okay Hana-" Ichigo was cut off by a familiar voice.

"So good for you to join us Mr. Kurosaki." The professor, Kisuke Urahara stood at the front of the room with his usual stupid smile hidden behind his fan. "I'm sorry to inform you, but there are no starters left to give you."

"That's alright you pervert," Ichigo countered calmly, pulling his Premier Ball from his belt. "I already have a Pokemon and I want to start with it."

"Really?" Kisuke said with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo nodded. "May we see what you have?"

"Sure," Ichigo smiled. "Let's go, Mirabel!"

In a flash of light, Mirabel the Mawile stood at the center of the room with her hands on her hips. A deadly silence filled the room and then the sound of screaming girls shattered it as they rushed in to hug her. Before any girl could touch Mirabel, Ichigo returned her to the white ball. The girls, except his female friends, asked if he was willing to trade Mirabel for their starters. Of course, he answered them no. He explained how he acquired the shiny Mawile and how she was already used to him. The girls returned to their seats disappointed.

"I'm not surprised that you want to start with a non-starter," Urahara said taking a seat on the stool on the room. "I started my journey with a Growlithe. But I'm surprised that your Mawile is a shiny."

"It's not a big deal," Ichigo sighed. "Continue with your lecture so we can get out of here and start our journeys."

"Fine," the man gave in and continued the lecture.

Twenty minutes later, the lecture was done and the professor had Tessai all the trainers their Pokedexes. Ichigo was the last one to get his, which was black with a button that looked like a Premier Ball. When he walked out of the lab, Orihime was talking to her brother. They said their goodbyes as Ichigo reached the fence. The moment Orihime noticed Ichigo walking past her, she picked up her pace to be able to walk right next to him.

"Sora worried about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Orihime replied. "It's his job as my big brother to worry."

"I know," Ichigo said, understanding her.

They walked the rest of the way to the forest in comfortable silence. When they reached it, their friends were already waiting for them while doing their own thing. Mizuiro had his head on Sung-Sun's lap, while she had her back against a tree. Nel chased Grimmjow around a tree, calling him cute. Uryu and Nemu sat side-by-side on a pat of grass, chatting with each other. Chad and Isane were leaning against the sign that read: Route One. Keigo and Soifon were studying a paper map, trying to decide which town to visit first. Hanataro was helping Tatsuki her medical supplies for her journey. Renji and Rukia were looking through their Pokedexes to know their functions.

After a quick chat amongst themselves, they came up with their traveling plan. The girls, except Tatsuki, would be journeying together. Tatsuki would be traveling with Hanataro to keep him out of trouble. Mizuiro chose to go with Keigo to keep his perverted habits in check. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Grimmjow, and Renji would be traveling individually. After a few words for good luck, they went off in different directions. Ichigo walked on a dirt path through the forest with a smile on his face. When Ichigo got tired of the creepy silence of the woods, he brought out Mirabel to keep him company. The steel-type Pokemon was happy to be outside.

"Alright Mirabel. It's the start of our journey."

'_It's about time…'_


End file.
